You're The Only One I Would Take A Shot On
by courtneymarie87
Summary: "After spending a few nights in the motel, it was nice to be back in his own room, but he would've gone back there in a heartbeat if it meant more time with Spencer." They haven't spoken in days, but they're all each other can think of. The shirt is, too.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: I decided to make this story small chapters instead of a one-shot so that I could put it up as I write it and not wait until it's totally finished.

I was completely inspired by some talk about how significant it was that Spencer wore Toby's shirt home the morning after their stakeout.

Rated T because I'm not sure how subsequent chapters will go and I just wanted to be safe! Will add notes at the top of chapters if they get more towards that rating.

As always, don't' own PLL or it's characters or storylines. Though I wish I did. Some of these things/people are genius.


	2. Chapter One: Toby

He was glad his parents had come home. Even though they mostly took Jenna's side of things, with them around, she wouldn't be able to intimidate him as much as she wanted to. After spending a few nights in the motel, it was nice to be back in his own room, but he would've gone back there in a heartbeat if it meant more time with Spencer.

As Toby began to unpack his things he noticed a shirt missing from his bag. And then it hit him…

_"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you can't be comfortable in that jacket and that… tie."_

_"I'm… fine."_

_He hadn't believed her, so he went to his things and picked up a long sleeve, grey shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. "Top or bottom?", he asked her._

_The look on her face had been priceless. Like she had really believed he would expect her to choose only to wear pants, though, he would admit he wouldn't have minded it._

_"I'm just kidding…," he smiled - tossing the shirt onto the bed for her._

_He didn't want her to leave the next morning. Standing outside by her car he made it clear that she could return to him if she wanted to._

_"If it gets too uncomfortable at home, I'm here for one more night. You could always come back."_

_"I might actually take you up on that… I'm sorry this was a bust…"_

_"It wasn't… a complete wash. To be honest, it was really fun to kick your ass at Scrabble."_

_She had taken a deep breath and pursed her lips, looking like she was going to rebut when he decided he couldn't wait any longer to do it. He closed the space between them quickly and kissed her. He hadn't been sure how she was going to react, but he had to try. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back. She placed her hand softly on his chest as he kissed her once more before pulling away. _

_Resting his forehead against hers, he noticed the radiant smile on her face and couldn't help returning it with his own._

_"I was… not expecting that…," she had said. _

_"Me neither." He had felt as though he was in a trance, gently removing himself from her and walking back to his room._

That moment had completely engulfed him for the rest of his time at the motel and he didn't even realize that she had never taken off his shirt. He smiled to himself knowing that a part of him was with her at that moment even if they hadn't spoken to each other since a few days prior. He wondered what she was doing. Wondered if she was thinking about it all as much as he was, but he wasn't sure he should try to reach her. With everything that was going on he decided it might be best if he kept his distance from her for awhile; as much as it pained him. He was aware of what he was feeling for her, how he had never felt those things for someone before and he knew he cared too much to become a burden to her.


	3. Chapter Two: Spencer

Spencer awoke to the bright sun shining through the window of her bedroom._ Damn sun_, she thought. She wanted to stay asleep forever. If she never woke up then she wouldn't have to deal with the harsh reality that she called life now. Stretching her arms out from under her covers, she looked at them, smiling.

Toby's shirt. She had worn it to sleep every night since she left the motel.

After he kissed her, she felt like the world was moving in slow motion. She barely remembered getting into her car and driving herself home. But she certainly remembered what awaited her when she got there. She shuddered to think about the fact that she was now a person of interest in Ali's death. Quickly it was brushed away, that's not what she wanted to focus on right now. When she had gotten up to her room that day and closed her door; she turned around and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. In all the madness she had forgotten that she never took off Toby's shirt. Instead of bursting into tears, as she had felt she would just moments ago, her mouth turned up into a faint smile. She removed her jacket and placed it on a chair nearby, turning back to the mirror she crossed her arms over her body and felt the soft material underneath her hands.

Spencer peeled herself out of bed and walked over to that same mirror. She tugged at the shirt, still smelling faintly of him and it comforted her. Even though she hadn't spoken to him in days, it felt like she had a piece of him near her at all times.

She wondered how he was doing. She was dying to speak with him and dying even further to see him. His eyes, his strong hands, his lips. She missed every part of him so much, but she had been under close watch ever since the investigation of her started. She didn't even know if Toby was aware of what was going on. He was really the only person she wanted to know, he was the only one who could make it better.


	4. Chapter Three: Toby

He had sprawled out on his bed after getting all his things put away. Not leaving his room for awhile seemed like a great idea. Since the charges were dropped, things had started to get a little easier for him. People still crossed the street when they saw him coming, but at least his parents didn't look at him with eyes that were wondering how they could've raised a cold blooded killer. He knew that they could pull him back any time they found new evidence, but he didn't think it was worth worrying about.

Toby could take care of himself, but did he want to?

When Spencer had showed up on his doorstep wanting to tutor him in French, he had been suspicious of her motives. She was the one of Alison's friends who was most disgusted by him. Why did she all of sudden want to help him? They sat on his porch that day; she handed him a copy of his favorite book, she told him she was sorry for what she thought about him and she smiled. He was pretty good at reading people and he could tell by the way she was looking at him, it wasn't an act

Now, there he was, having kissed this girl just days before. He couldn't help wondering what it was he had done to deserve the attention of someone like her. She was intelligent and beautiful, witty and intense. He had learned so much about her in such a short period of time. They were actually a lot more alike than he would have ever imagined them to be. This girl that wouldn't even talk to him a month before was now becoming the center of his world and he liked it.

He sometimes felt lonely even when he wasn't alone, but never with Spencer. He turned on his side and looked over at his phone. As if on cue, a noise went off, signaling to him there was a new incoming message. Grabbing it off his nightstand table, he saw a name pop up on the screen. The name he had been waiting for. Hers.

_**Told my parents I'm spending the night at Aria's. Lots to tell you. Meet me at the motel.**_ - Spencer

A wave of relief washed over him. He had to figure out a way to get out of his house without his family knowing. He didn't have the luxury of friends to cover for him and with Jenna, suspicion of misbehavior was enough.


	5. Chapter Four: Spencer

She had heard back from him in an instant. He said he'd be there, he wasn't sure when or how he was going to make it out, but he would.

Spencer pulled back the curtain on the window of their motel room and looked out into the parking lot. It was empty. She sighed and walked over to make herself comfortable on the bed. The sounds and light of the TV flashed in front of her, but she wasn't paying attention.

Even with the investigation going on, it was fairly easy for her to get out of her house. Her parents had protested. Saying that she should stay close to home and under their watchful eye, but she finally convinced them that the girls wanted to be there for her; they had chosen to throw a slumber party at Aria's house. They finally agreed that maybe it would be a good idea to let her be in the company of her friends, just for one night.

When she had exploded with excitement, it sealed the deal. Usually her happiness didn't seem to matter much to her parents, luckily, tonight it did. They weren't aware that the reaction was over seeing Toby and not eating mass amounts of chocolate with Hanna, Aria and Emily.

Now she was drumming her fingertips on the nightstand next to the bed, anxious, in typical Spencer fashion. She snickered to herself thinking about the last time she had been in this room. Crazily pulling things out of her duffle bag like Mary fricken Poppins. She really did have too much caffeine that night.

Goofball. How did he beat glyceraldehyde… with goofball? She had never met her match at Scrabble before. She had never met her match before.

She kind of wished she had that magazine again, "Bikes to die for, babes to fight for" really was a great read and she could use something to keep her attention right now. Picking up the remote she began flipping through channels on the TV. Cooking, no. Cartoons, no. A documentary about genetic modification, usually yes, but tonight, no.

Finally settling on some sappy Lifetime movie because nothing looked at all appealing to her, she set the remote down and picked up her phone. She pressed a button that made its screen light up, hoping that she had somehow missed a message notification. Nothing.

Heading over to the window once more, she slowly pulled the curtain back. This was probably the one hundredth time she had looked out there since she arrived at the room, but she couldn't help it.

This time, there was someone walking across the parking lot. Tall. Skinny. Shaggy hair. Leather jacket. Toby. She felt her heart speed up at the sight of him. She had told him to come to the same room they stayed in last time, but a part of her wanted to bound out of the doorway and tackle him. _No, bad Spencer, stay calm_, she told herself, _at least for now. _Momentarily entranced in thought she hadn't realized he had made it to the door and was knocking. Shaking herself out of her own head, she fluffed her hair, ran a hand over her outfit and headed towards the door.

Even though she knew what to expect when she opened it, she was so overjoyed that he was actually standing in front of her, she didn't know what to do. He made it easy for her to figure out. He dropped his bag on the floor without a word and scooped her up into a warm embrace.

"God, I'm glad to see you," she mumured.

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, readers! Due to a request from the dirty minded Sober gods… and myself… smut is coming (no pun intended)! We are getting some beautifully meaningful scenes on PLL, but it is clear what lover of Spencer and Toby want to see. **_**Bow chicka wow wow. **_**Therefore, rating will be bumped up. Read ahead at your own risk.**


	6. Chapter Five: Catching Up

He set her down onto the ground softly, happy to hear that she felt exactly the same way he did. He stepped all the way inside, picking up his bag and setting it down on a table near the door. She shut the door behind him and stood there watching as he removed his jacket and threw it on top of his bag.

"I wasn't sure that I should try to reach you. Thanks for asking me to meet you here," he said.

Spencer smiled at him. "It was starting to feel weird not talking with you. A lot happened after I got home from the stakeout..."

"It's okay," he assured her, "I'm here now."

She seated herself on the bed and patted the spot next to her, willing him to sit down. "So, how did you escape from the Cavanaugh residence? It couldn't have been easy." He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles.

"You're right, it wasn't easy. I couldn't exactly tell my parents I was staying at Aria's," he smirked, "during dinner I managed to convince them that I wasn't feeling well. When I told them that I would probably just go up to my room and sleep for the rest of the night, Jenna offered to come and check on me in an hour or so. I protested and they must have noticed how little we had spoken since they came back, so they actually told her just to let me get some rest."

"Wow. They took your side?"

He nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"Good," she sounded genuinely happy for him. She was genuinely happy for him. He deserved for his parents to care about what was best for him sometimes. She knew what it was like for parents not to. She rested her head against the wall behind the bed, turning her face towards him and looking into his ice blue eyes. She couldn't believe that she had thought he was capable of hurting someone. Having already apologized for the heinous things she said about him, she knew she didn't have to say it again. However, she felt like saying it for the rest of her life wouldn't be enough to make it okay.

"Spencer, what happened when you got home that day?"

She told him. About the police car in her driveway, about Melissa being the one who was with Ian in Hilton Head that summer, about lying to the cops, about being the newest person of interest. She knew that she could because he would understand. He wouldn't think less of her about any of it; he had been there. He could help her. Or at the very least he could be a comfort to her.

When she was finished, he was still looking at her the same way he was before she started. He moved closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. That gesture in itself was enough to make her feel infinitely better, but then he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He grabbed her hand with his free one, placed it on his leg and began making small strokes over her palm with his thumb. It was like he knew exactly what to do to make everything perfect.

"I won't let you deal with this alone you know."

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.


	7. Chapter Six: Tension

A couple of hours passed by as they sat on the bed, switching back and forth between watching garbage TV shows and making each other laugh. It was nice just to be free from the monotony of sitting at home, wondering what was going to happen next.

There was something in the air between them. An expecting caution, knowing what had happened just outside this room the last time they were here. They hadn't talked about it; it was just an unspoken moment in time. Little did they know it was what they were each thinking about during their moments of silence. Wondering what would be the best plan of execution to make it happen a second time. And a third. And a fourth.

Spencer looked over at the flimsy, folding door that separated "the bedroom" from "the bathroom". She closed her eyes as she imagined Toby throwing his shirt to her and stepping into the bathroom to change his own clothes. She thought about how amusing it was that the door happened to be stuck open wide enough for her to see him remove his shirt. She laughed, not quite realizing that it was out loud.

"What's so funny?", Toby asked as she opened her eyes. He was smiling at her, the dimple on his chin indenting.

"I was just thinking about the last time we were here," she pointed to the door, "you went in there to change and the door just _happened_ to get stuck open enough for me to see you."

"You watched me change?", he gasped, feigning appall. Spencer fell over laughing before she could answer.

"Don't act like you didn't want me to! _I'm_ not complaining about _you_ seducing me!" He playfully smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I can't even begin to know how to seduce someone, Spencer, you've got me all wrong."

"Toby Cavanaugh, do not underestimate yourself," she replied.

He shook his head at her and hoisted himself off of the bed. He went into the bathroom and ran the water to brush his teeth. She decided that barring the want to see each other and talk about what had transpired over the past few days, they were both here because they wanted to repeat what had happened outside by her car.

"Toby…," she said as she heard the water turn off.

He stepped out of the bathroom and watched her scooting towards the edge of the bed and standing up in front of him. "Yes?"

She walked towards him and stuck her finger through the opening in between two buttons on his shirt, pulling him closer. "I think maybe _I'll _be the one to seduce_ you_ this time." On one hand, he was surprised at her abrupt forwardness and on the other hand, he wasn't. This much he did know - he liked it.


	8. Chapter Seven: Releasing Tension

A/N: Rating has been changed. Be prepared :)

* * *

His right hand tipped her chin up to his face as he brought his mouth to hers. His took her bottom lip in between his own and tugged at it gently before willing her to part her lips further. She felt his warm tongue slide into her mouth and she sighed as he caressed hers with it. His hands dropped to his sides and she took the opportunity to work on the buttons of his shirt. When she finished pulling them apart, her hands slid up his toned stomach to his shoulders, pushing the shirt down his arms on to the floor.

She broke from the kiss momentarily and could tell by the look on his face that he wanted this as much as she did. His hands reached for the bottom of her swingy t-shirt and she made it easy for him to pull it up over her head revealing a black lace bra that was taut to her cream colored skin.

"Were you _expecting_ this to happen?", he growled, playfully raising an eyebrow and gently running the back of his hand across the fabric.

Her chest raised in a sharp breath as his hand was on her. "I was _hoping_ this would happen." She turned around and bounded onto the bed, landing on her knees. Facing him, she crooked her finger back and forth asking him to follow her. He moved in the sexiest way possible; she thought he had to know how good he looked as he slowly moved towards her.

She could barely wait to get her mouth back to his as he approached her and placed a hand firmly on the small of her back, pushing her towards him. She licked his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue before taking it into her mouth and pulling at it gently with her teeth. He liked this and responded by deepening the kiss and trailing his free hand over the soft skin of her stomach.

Spencer grabbed at his belt buckle, pulling it open, then reaching for the button on his jeans. He let her go from their kiss, watching as she worked open the button and tugged on the zipper. Then she forcefully pushed them to the floor and looked on as he stepped out, pushing them to the side with one foot. Leaning in to her, he tangled his fingers into her hair and cupped the back of her head in his hand as he moved onto the bed next to her. They knelt facing each other, exploring each other's mouths and bodies for a moment before Spencer pushed him back on to the bed.

He watched her as she seductively crawled towards him. Her mouth was suddenly on his, planting a light kiss. His lips. His chin. His collarbone. She ran her tongue over his sculpted abdomen, stopping when she reached the elastic band of his boxers and placing soft kisses all the way back to his mouth. She kissed him deeply before pulling away and leaving him with a mischievous smile.

A breath caught in his throat as her hands found their way to the top of his boxers. She pulled them down slowly, removed them from his legs and tossed them to the ground. Running her nails lightly up the inside of his thigh and making her way up to him. She was pleasantly surprised by what she saw and teased him, taking his length into her hand and flicking the tip with her tongue. His eyes closed, head falling back against the wall as she placed her mouth on him. She moved her head back and forth, twirling her tongue around him and guiding with her hand.

He loved how eager she was. How she placed one hand lightly on his leg and used the other to create a sensation that was overpowering to his senses. No one had ever been able to make him feel the way she did and he was more than prepared to do the same for her. He reached out, tucking her hair behind one of her ears. Her deep brown eyes looked up at him and he smirked at her. She took him deep into her mouth one last time, hearing a slight grown escape his lips, before he urged her face back to his.

Placing a few careful kisses on his neck and jawline, she made her way to his mouth. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand not believing how much he needed to feel her lips on his. Their movements were decisive as he used his freehand to unhook her bra and let it fall. He pulled gently away from her, wanting to see the newest parts of her that had been revealed. She was more breathtaking than he thought was possible. Both hands on her back, he playfully flipped her from above to beneath him.

She sighed as he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip and let his hand trail down over her body. He made his way to the button on her jeans and quickly removed them from her, revealing a pair of black lace panties that were small enough not to be necessary. Kissing her stomach lightly, he traced his tongue over the skin closest to the lace. She could feel her heart beginning to race anticipating his every move. He tugged at the fabric and she easily wriggled out giving him full access to her.

She didn't even need to remind him to be safe as he reached over to his wallet on the nightstand. Even in the midst of their passion, her well being was always his first priority. He placed one hand on her inner thigh, using his other to guide himself into her. He could feel how turned on she was and she gasped as he moved. His eyes shifted up momentarily to make sure she was okay and she nodded for him to proceed. Kneeling in front of her, he placed his hands under her knees and bent them slightly using this as leverage to raise her hips slightly off the bed. His thrusting was forceful and a soft moan escaped her lips. She didn't know what to do with herself. Toby was becoming everything to her and the way he made her feel was beyond any course of action.

She reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him to her; she kissed him deeply, darting her tongue into his mouth and rubbing her hands through his shaggy hair. He removed himself long enough to lay beneath her and she positioned herself on top of him. They groaned in unison as she guided him back inside of her. He placed his hands on her hips and helped to guide her movements while she rocked back and forth. The sensation began to grow between them as her movements sped up. Her hand went to his stomach as a wave of pleasure rushed over her body. His hands clenched her hips as he began to feel the same. She arched her back and bit her bottom lip, murmuring his name as the feeling started to subside. He closed his eyes, feeling the intensity of his climax before the rush of the end.

She collapsed onto his chest, he stroked her hair; as their fast, hoarse breaths slowed. She rolled over next to him and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his hand on her cheek. Looking back at him, she suddenly smiled and, wrapping a sheet around herself, stepped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?", he asked suspiciously.

Her path was first to her own overnight bag and then to his, grabbing some things he couldn't see. She walked back over to his side of the bed and he turned to face her, quickly noticing what was in her hand.

"Top…," she said as she threw his soft, grey shirt over her head and arms, letting it fall onto her body.

"And bottom…," he replied as she threw a pair of pajama pants at him.

* * *

A/N (again): This was my first foray into writing something of this nature, so I hope that it came out okay. I really tried to keep Spencer and Toby as in character as possible. Review! But be gentle ;)


	9. The End: Morning

Toby awoke to the sound of rain falling outside of the motel room. Her head was laid against his chest and it rose and fell with each of his breaths.

Turning slightly, he took a look at the clock on the nightstand. It was 8:30. He knew that if he didn't leave soon, the chances of Jenna or his parents finding out he hadn't spent the night at home were absolute. She looked so peaceful sleeping that he couldn't bear to wake her just yet.

The night had turned out much different than he had imagined, not that he was complaining. Their relationship had moved from enemies to allies in such a short amount of time and they had become a complete support system for one another. He had not expected them to be together so quickly, he hadn't always been the most forthcoming with intimacy. Then again, he hadn't met anyone like Spencer before.

Looking at this girl, asleep atop of him, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was wearing his shirt. He wondered if she had brought it with the intention of giving it back to him. He wouldn't take it; it looked much better on her. Glancing at the clock once more, he realized he had been watching her sleep for almost half an hour. While he didn't want to, he knew it was time that he woke her up; he was not going to leave without saying goodbye first.

"Spence…," he whispered as he caressed her arm with the palm of his hand.

Her eyes fluttered as she moved slightly; she opened them and stretched her arm into the air.

"Hey…," she replied sleepily," how long have you been up? You should have woken me."

He shook his head. "Not long. I was enjoying watching you sleep."

"Hmm. I thought people only did that in movies," she said as she grazed her fingertips over his stomach.

He laughed. "Me too. I think I understand why they do it though."

They laid there for a moment not saying anything before Toby tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm really glad you have this," he said.

She shifted and turned to look at him. "Good. I was kind of afraid you'd want it back," she replied. "I sort of, wear it to bed every night and I don't think I want to give it away."

He leaned into her and kissed her forehead as he told her he didn't think she would need to worry about that. Swinging his legs over to his side of the bed, he got up and walked towards his bag. Pulling out some clothes to change into for his way home. She watched him intently as he got dressed and repacked his extra things. She put her head down onto the pillows and thought it was a shame that he had to put clothes back on. A repeat of the previous night would suit her just fine, but she knew he had to leave.

"You really have to go, huh?"

Toby nodded his head, picking up his bag off the chair and placing it by the door. He walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. "Yeah, I really do," he said.

"I can drive you most of the way. Drop you off a block from home?", she suggested as she sat up and scooted close to him. He shook his head no.

"I'd love to spend more time with you, but I need to get back before anyone notices I'm gone. You have a few more hours of freedom and you should enjoy them. I'll catch a bus."

She sighed and kissed him one last time as he got up to leave. The sight of him walking out the motel room door was enough to break her heart into pieces. She never knew if there would be a moment when they couldn't see each other anymore. She was determined not to let that happen. As he opened the door, he turned to her once again and winked before heading into the rain and closing the door behind him.

Spencer stayed in bed for awhile. She reflected on the night before, about how much they had wanted each other. She replayed the events over and over in her head. It was sometimes hard for her to believe that they had happened. He really was so much different than she had expected him to be. She was right when she told Emily that.

When she finally got up, it was almost time to check out of the room. Her phone went off. It was a text from Hanna. The girls were wondering if things had worked out as planned. _You have no idea…_ she replied.

She pulled an outfit out of her bag to change into and removed Toby's shirt, folding it meticulously and laying it into her bag. As she got dressed, she walked around the room, grabbing her things and making sure that nothing had been left behind. Picking up her bag, she took one last look at the room. She knew they'd come back again. It would always be theirs.

After she had squared away the room, she got into her car and threw her things on the seat next to her. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and noticed that she had a message. _Hanna…_ she thought. When she unlocked her phone and saw the sender, she smiled.

**Made it. If I hadn't, you still would have been worth it. ****Á bientôt ****ma chérie.** - Toby

She drove out of the parking lot knowing that things would be okay. When she got home, suspicion and mystery would still be hanging over her head; she would make it through. Her strength was never questioned, but Toby made her feel stronger than ever. With him, she wasn't afraid to fall. He'd catch her.

~FIN~


End file.
